United
by Kickitbabe
Summary: A retired FBI agent on a mission for justice tracks down a genius hitman and forces her to help unfold the truths behind a twist of lies. Their ideas and views on the world clash but will they crash and burn or will the mission lead them into bad situations.
1. Chapter 1

I walked along the roof, my eyes only on her. She laid perfectly parallel to the silver air duct that travelled across the roof. She stayed still, silent, yet incredibly focused. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a loose braid and her eye stayed impeccably focused as she relaxed her head against the scope. I followed line of sight and noticed the few people walking along the street many yards away. I knew the target. I knew everything about her and thats why I knew she knew I was here.

"It takes a very broken, twisted soul to do what you do." I spoke softly and expected a flinch or a quick sassy comeback but came up empty. I watched her press down on the trigger almost barely noticeable. She turned ever so slightly and her back raised as she took a deep breathe. As she breathed out she pulled firmly on the trigger. The silenced bullet shot of quickly and she quickly hopped up onto her feet, not even watching the bullet travel. "Do you ever feel guilty? Like, at all?" She was unfazed. And in slow movements I watched her hand travel to her lower hip and slipped up her skirt slightly. I couldn't help but admire her long bare legs as she stood in disguise in tall black heels.

"I don't have time to feel guilty." Her voice spoke elegantly as her hand moved more up her side and she pulled up quickly as she spoke. I wrapped my hand tightly around my gun as I pulled it out of the holster. "And neither do you." She pointed her pistol at me as I point mine at her. I took a deep breathe.

"What are you doing?" I said over my shoulder. I held my gun with both hands as trained yet she held heres with one hand yet it was held steadily and pointed at my chest.

"What are you doing?" She repeated my question. "Announcing yourself as you clearly had an easy shot?" I smiled as I admired her lips.

"I didn't track you for two years to sneak up behind you and take you out." She rolled her eyes. I smirked. I lowered my gun slightly and then all together and holstered it except left it open and loaded. She laughed loudly and didn't move her hand a tad. "You were very hard to track" I took a step forward. "No online banking, barely anything to trace online at all." I took another step forward and she flinched. "I know everything about you." I stepped forward and pushed her arm up to point the cool gun against my forehead.

"Tell me." I smirked as she spoke and relaxed her finger against the trigger. "Tell me why I shouldn't shoot you." She pressed it against my head just loosened on her grip on the trigger.

"Let me tell you why you should shoot me." She looked confused as I gained the upper hand. "No one knows I'm here. No one knows you're here." She tilted her head. "But you're not going to shoot me." I smiled sweetly. She dropped her hand and holstered her gun. She turned and grabbed her snipper and undid the silencer and set it into her gucci bag. She undid her braid and pumped up her hair as she slid giant sunglasses over her eyes. She turned to me and smirked as she slung the bag over her shoulder.

"Goodbye" She walked by me but I grabbed her quickly and turned her towards me.

"Where are you going?" I said as I tried to take a glance at her eyes beneath her sunglasses.

"No one knows I'm here." She spoke in a whisper and turned away but I only held her tighter.

"I'll keep finding you. I know how to find you." I let go of her arm and watched her take a step forwarded before stopping. She stood with her back facing me as she faced the door.

"Who are you?" I smiled.

"I'm Agent Jack Brewer. I work for the FBI on special occasions but I'm retired. I track people down. At most it takes me a month to find someone. I've been tracking you for 2 years." She turned slightly. Her big brown eyes behind the semi clear glasses stared me down as a cool wind blew her hair over her shoulder.

"What do you want?" She turned more towards me and held a glare on me.

"I need your help." As the words came out of my mouth, I felt helpless. She laughed lowly and looked down at her feet. After several seconds, I decided to speak again. "It took me two years to find you yet I still don't know how you think or solve the problems. I need your help with a case." She looked up quickly interrupting me.

"You want me to work on a FEDERAL CASE with you." I turned my head slightly and went to go and speak when she raised her voice again. "I don't know you. You say you know everything about me but I don't know a single thing about you. Why would I trust you? This is clearly a trap." She turned, her hair spinning through the air as she strutted away.

After ten-seconds, she was at the door, swinging it open. I watched her hesitate but walked through steady as she swung her bag through the air. I growled aloud and yelled slightly. I hated running after people but I needed her badly. I flexed my shoulders back and cracked my neck to the left and right. I slide my legs smoothly to the door and whipped open the door and began to bring my way quickly down the stairs and then down the hotel hall. The glared at the skinny blonde that stood at the elevator waiting. I heard the ding and swung my way into the open elevator doors. I watched as she breathed out hard and cross her arms. I took a step towards her and she pushed the bag up her shoulder. I smirked and leaned into her. I pushed a strand of hair off her face. She went to swat my hand away when the elevator stopped, dinged and men and women began to pile into the elevator and our bodies were pushed closer together. I leaned into the crock of her neck and placed my lips almost touching her ear.

"Play along." I whispered and felt goosebumps go up her arms. "Or I'll call you in." She turned her head as I leaned out and shot me a glare.

"Oh honey let me carry your bag" I mentioned loudly for the whole elevator to hear. I could feel the cold glare as I wrapped my hands around her bag which she held tightly.

"Oh what a gentleman!" Said an elder woman that stood in the corner. The senior nudged her and smiled. "You got yourself a good man." I smiled at her and nodded before turning back to the blonde as she loosened her grip and the bag slide right down her arm and onto mine.

The elevator doors opened to the main lobby and we walked out. I entangled our hands together and smirked down at the blonde that tugged on my hand.

"Let me go." She whispered in a rough tone.

"Trust me. For once in your life trust someone." I stared down at her and dragged her out to the parking lot. I unlocked my black SUV and throw her bag into the back and shut the door quickly. "Get in the car." She just stares at me as I stare back before she gave in and hopped into the driver seat. I started the car and turned the music down. I felt the cool metal touch my temple and I groaned.

"What am I doing here?" Her voice was harsh and haunting. I looked her in the eyes and gave her a 'you-know-why' look. "What do you need my help on?" She lowered the gun and holstered it.


	2. Chapter 2

I listened to him ramble on about a suspected agent working with a group of hitmen to be steps ahead of the FBI. I played with my holster clip and looked down at my black skirt. I couldn't believe anyone could catch up to me or find me. "…they think one of them is you." I turned towards him quickly and stared into his deep brown eyes the probably hypnotized many woman.

"I know everything about the group and I know that I'm not one of them." I assured him. He nodded as if he agreed. I looked around spotting every black tinted car in the lot and eyeing them. "I would never hurt an innocent. That group is not a group of hitmen but a group of psychopaths." I gulped as I formed the next sentence in my head. "They kill for pleasure and for quantity. Their killings are so thought out that they had to have been planned for years." He rolled is eyes and my eye brows scrunched together.

"I want to track them down together. You're clearly a genius and hard to find and I'm professional trained. I think we can find them together." I rolled my eyes and turned away to think.

"You think I can find four aggressive and patient cereal killers before the FBI?" I looked over and he nodded. I turned away and looked around. I gripped my gunned slide it smoothly out of my holster. A tan strong boney hand grabbed my wrist and held it tightly. "I want to help." I looked at him for a long time before speaking again. "I don't want people to think I killed thousands but I want us to go to a private place and I want to see all your files and most importantly I want your gun." I put my hand up flat and ushered him to hand it over.

"No" He said it sternly and shook his head as he back out of the space. I rolled my eyes. I watched the trees pass and I ducked my head low. I watched Jack as he drove. His lips moved slightly as if trying to find out a thing to say. He finally spoke. "Tell me about yourself."

"I thought you knew everything about me." He rolled his eyes.

"I know your crimes and your skills but your past is totally hidden. Is Kimberly your real name?" I laughed.

"My name is Kim Crawford. I only take a job if I do research and know they've done wrong." He smiled.

"Should've joined the FBI." He turned and smiled at me showing me two perfect dimples. I shook my head. "How'd you learn how to hack?" I smiled and pulled out my iPhone.

"B-R-E-W-E-R?" I asked as I tapped away. "Wow" I whispered.

"What?" I watched him try to look over at my screen as I pushed his head over almost jokingly and friendly. I took a deep breathe. I scrolled through the uncovered files and past. I scrolled right past the beautiful engagement ring photos and right past the heartbreak to the useful psychological report.

"Mr. Brewer is an intelligent asset that can easily divide his social life and business. He covers himself in his work and will most likely retire early as his lifetime enjoyment of things runs thin quickly." I read aloud. I turned and looked at him as he turned into an apartment building. "Is that why you're doing this? Looking for something to make you feel joy again?" He went completely silent as I looked around. I smirked as I knew I hit a soft spot and continued to poke at it as we got out of the car. "Is that why your engagement fell through?" He walked quickly as I followed behind him. I looked around kept track of every out and in and every person that could identify me. I went faster and walked along side him. "Did you stop enjoying your time with her or did you just get too involved in your work?" He hit the elevator button hard and grabbed my arm, dragging me into the elevator. He looked down at me with a stern look on his face and he clenched my wrist tightly.

"Listen, this team work thing is never going to be a personal so stop researching me. I'm not one of your targets." I gulped and pressed my back against the wall harder. I bit my lip hard and looked down. My sunglasses slipped right off my eyes and I quickly looked up to Jack's angry brown eyes. "Pick it up." He said as he turned away and whipped his face. I never felt so helpless. I grabbed the glasses quickly and pushed them onto my face and the elevator doors opened. "Follow me." He said in a husky tone. I followed him silently as I looked around.

It was the penthouse and the elevator opened up inside his living room. I followed him past the kitchen and into a room. It was a small room with two huge desks and two spinning chairs. I sat in one and he watched him shake his head and point to the other chair. I quickly went over and sat down. Jack placed a huge box on the desk with no label.

"This is everything I know." He left the room. I looked around at the walls filled of articles and papers covered with Jack's face yet some had another black haired man. I turned quickly as the door swung open. "This is Agent Jerry." I stood up quickly and glared. "Calm down. He was my partner and still working at the FBI but he knows everything." I took a deep breathe and sat back down and began unloading the folders.

"The famous Kimberly Crawford is sitting before me. This is amazing." I looked up at the goofy looking unprofessional man and slammed my fist on the table. He jumped back.

"Do you want an autograph or something?" I said through my teeth. He sat in the chair I was previously in and began to rock back and forth, bouncing in the seat. I looked through the folder and flipped through the pages. They dated back to last year when they connected the bombings and the kidnappings and murders due to back to back dates and order and odd impossibly coincidences. I looked up and shock my head. "You believe their next stop is here because of the reoccurring places where the killings take place but theres no pattern actually. The hitmen started off as hitmen and hitmen don't try and run into other hitmen." I flipped vigorously though the notebooks and mumbled under my breathe, "Just like I'm doing now." I was frustrated. I was breaking all the unwritten hitmen codes. I flipped through more pages and then pulled open the laptop on his design and pulled up a map of Florida. I turned the screen towards them and looked at their faces. They both held a partially confused look and their faces. "They are not here cause I'm here." I clarified. They nodded and I watched as Jack's mouth began to open but I quickly spook ahead of him. "They're in Miami." I pointed to the city along the beach.

"WOOOO" Jerry jumped out of his seat and spun in the air. "Road trip!" He called out.

Oh Miami, a lovely place filled with college kids during this spring season. I tried to get in the mind of the four hitmen and a place filled of madness was an ideal destination for four hitmen that kidnapped, murdered, and eventually bombed the location the body was discovered just hours after its discovered. I had heard of the group as they swept across the country. I looked at the behavior analysis of the group members and noticed a separate paper added in a different format. It talked about the fourth hitmen, an unknown character that destructed the whole operation and is the reason for the killings. The page listed the possibility of a man inside the walls of the FBI and leading the FBI in the wrong direction. This is why I was here. If there was someone in the FBI planning everything, Jack couldn't work with them. I looked through the files, feeling the stares on the back of my neck. I took a deep breathe and read through the reports. It was clear they were trying to find the place where they all came together to plan but that wasn't correct. They didn't come together; they probably didn't even know the identities of each other, an intelligent plan to keep everyone separate to assure one can't rat out the others but why? The leader forced them to pent up their desires to a specific, a specific place, but why? What did the evil mastermind behind all of this want? He clearly tried to spin the killings towards me but Jack ruled as an 'impossible candidate' and 'a heartfelt villain'. I took a deep breath and chewed lightly on my lip. I slowly looked up at the two men, one tapping a pencil and the other checking his watched. I stood up quickly and smashed my hands on the table to get their attention.

"I need to get my things. We're going to Miami." The two mens lips pulled slowly into a smile as the handsome brunette kept his eyes looked on me, the latino scurried out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

My fingers shook as I tried to push the keys into my door. It slipped in and I turned the handle quickly as I pushed my back against the door and let the two gentlemen walk in. Jerry glided into the room first, walking as if he had his own beat in his head. Jack walked in stiffly and fixed his jacket. I slowly walked behind jacket as if I was hiding in his beastly shadow. He turned abruptly and I ran directly into his chest. I took a quick step back and fixed my posture.

I pulled the luggage out from under the bed and pushed all the clothes piled on the neatly made bed into my bag.

"Do you need help?" I simply shook my head at the brunette and he noticed my stiffness as I packed my makeup and clothing into the bag. "I know you're a fan of this work but this is simply a one time thing and then we can go our separate ways." I looked up and went to speak but nothing came out as I looked into his eyes. He looked away first as clashes began to ring through our ears. I looked over and watched the latino pop up from behind the small kitchen with cup in his hand. "Seriously Jerry? Not the best, man." I nodded and zipped up my bag tightly and began to drag it towards the door. A large tan hand wrapped around the handle, adjacent to mine and lifted the suit case firmly off the ground. I looked up at him and straightened my back. I quickly turned and strutted out the door. I viciously walked all the way to the elevator and didn't dare to turn around. I got in the elevator and crossed my arms as the two men stood beside me, as if bodyguards. We piled into the car; Jack shoving me into the from seat and Jerry into back with only slight protest from him. "So we are heading to Miami but where exactly am I driving?" Jack spoke, cutting off my giggles as I watched Jerry get frustrated in the back seat. I quickly positioned myself forward with a straight face.

"We should probably find a place to stay." The voice came from the back seat as I finally heard the click of the seatbelt. Jack nodded and look towards me for a split second before focusing back on the road.

"I have a theory." I said, confidently. "The one that kidnaps the woman is clearly sexual as its clear signs on the bodies of rape and rope burns. A man like this is too desired to stay away but women feel these traits on men meaning he's not picking up girls in bars. I was thinking about possibly picking up prostitutes but he's clearly violent yet none of the other locations have any missing prostitutes. So I was thinking maybe he's taking his desires to a…" I got firmly interrupted.

"Strip club!" The latino said eagerly and began typing away as his phone. "Theres two in Miami but the 'Leather Leopard' sounds more our guys style." I agreed and sat in my spot quietly and watched Jack turn into a motel with pastel pink paint chipping off the walls. "I'll go get us a room." Jerry quickly hoped out of the car and I watched him open his wallet as he walked into office.

I turned towards Jack who looked lost in his own thought. "A room?" He nodded and smirked.

"Can't having you running off." I glared at him and gripped my gun, still holstered to my leg tightly.

"Watch it." I growled against my teeth. "You know I never miss." He surprisingly smiled in return and leaned into my face. I took a glance at his hand as I saw him reach for his own gun, strapped right under his belt. My eyes flickered back to his when his suddenly glanced down at my bottom lip that was held tightly between my teeth. One corner of his mouth pulled up into a smirk and I bit harder onto my lip. Jack was ridiculously handsome but he reminded me of ever reason why I hated law enforcement. He was selfish and cockily confident. He had strong morals but were forced to fight with them and follow the laws which let the innocent suffer and the evil men run free due to mistrials. He had to looked caring families in the eyes and tell them their loved one was killed. He had to speak with them and pull memories out of them and devote themselves into the dead ones life, uncovering what should never be uncovered to innocent families. Thats why sicken families look through the dark web to find me because when men like him couldn't find something to confirm a clear murder due to the dead ones mistakes, I was there. They were my favorite kills; for the families that got manipulated by the FBI to believe their relative put him or her self in the situation.

It was clearly not his first time working along side a woman either. He walked, talked, and oozed with charm. He knew how to make a woman's knees shake but I stayed steady and calm. He clearly said it himself that this was strictly business so whatever this game of glancing at my lips was, I'm not playing.

We broke stare off as Jerry knocked on the window. Jack rolled down the window to reveal an eager happy Jerry holding up two key cards and handing one to Jack. I got out quickly, grabbing my Gucci bag which held my favorite sniper rifle and silencer. I held the bag on one arm and hugged against my chest. I knew Jack was going to try and rip the bag away from me again but in no way was I letting him. I began following Jerry up the stairs and into the small room. There was two queen beds and a small TV. The painting on the wall were relaxing pictures of the beach. There was a small door that lead to the bathroom, I'm assuming, and a miniature kitchen countertop with a sink and microwave. I took a deep breath and sat on the bed, bouncing slightly to test the amount of comfort. I watched Jack set the three luggages down and glared at me, down at my bag, and quickly back to me.

"No killing" He said it as if I were a dog. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I laid back hard onto the bed while bouncing up and down slightly.

"Well, I'll take this bed and you guys can share that one." Jack laughed loudly and quickly as Jerry popped his head out of the bathroom and began going off in Spanish. "What do you want me to do?" I yelled loudly as I sat up and shot the deadliest look towards the latino. He slowly tucked his head back into the bathroom.

"You're sleeping in the bed with me." I turned my head quickly towards the brunette that shut the door and turned to lock it. "Jerry kicks in his sleep. Trust me, neither of us want to deal with that."

"You've lost your mind." I stated as I tucked my bag into the first drawer of the nightstand walked towards my luggage. I pulled it out from under one of the others and began unzipping. I pulled out a pair of pajamas and dragged the latino out of the bathroom so that I could change.

"You've lost your say." Jack stated as he began to pull up the covers of the bed. I got changed quickly and came out with y extra clothes and sunglasses, ready to push them into my bag. I pushed them into a case inside the front cover of the suitcase, not worried the my messy clothing arrangement still hung out all my clothes as I didn't care to zip it back up.

I climbed into the bed and decided it was best, since Jack was changing, that I fall asleep first and act like I wasn't sleeping besides an FBI agent. I tried to rest my eyes but I felt uneasy and I couldn't fall asleep. I felt Jack get into the bed next to me. His warm leg brushed against my cold one as I held the covers tightly to make sure he didn't hog them. I could fee his hot breathe against the back of my next as I faced away from him. I shivered and then clenched up as the lucky winner of the single bed whispered goodnight. As if it was immediately, I watched Jerry began to kick and roll in his sleep. I held back a giggle. Pass Jerry's bed was the door and a nice window. I could only slightly see the street lamp that shined through the blinds.

Goosebumps ran up my arm as tense hand rested it. Before I could react, I felt his hot breathe dangerously close to my ear as he whisper, "Can we switch sides? I like being closer to the door." I wanted to protest but there was no fighting his protective instincts. I pushed the covers off of me and went to stand when I felt strong arms wrap around me and pull me over a bare hard chest and onto the opposite side of the bed. I was forced to face the handsome brunette whose head pointed up at the ceiling. He turned to look over at me as his arm slipped out from under me, a warmth I found satisfying. "Goodnight" He whispered softly the words dancing through his lips. I pushed my head deeper into the pillow and soon enough my eyes drifted slowly closed.

I woke up first and early. I took advantage of this a decided to take a shower. I grabbed a pair of jean shorts and a comfy lose top and set them aside as I climbed into the shower. I tried not to focus on the situation I had accepted and just try to find the true murders. I wanted them dead. They had impacted many lives for the worse and enjoyed every moment. Three of them were driven by desire but the fourth was the one with the true motive and plan. I climbed out of the shower and dried my body, got dress, and wrapped the towel around my hair. I applied light coverage and mascara to my face and walked out of the steamy bathroom to discover an odd scene. I stood silently for a few seconds watching the man pull out one of my red lace thongs a matching garter that was attached.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I shouted, ripping my personally things from Jerry's hand. He giggled lightly before backing away quickly, seeing the deadly look on my face.

"Damn, Mamí, I didn't know you got it in while on duty." He blurted out and I shoot him another glare.

"Touch my stuff again and you're dead." I said truly and honestly and I tucked the underwear deep into my suitcase. Jack, who stayed silent as I threatened his friend, sat up quick and closed his arms.

"That gives me an idea." He said as his lips pulled into a smirk. "I think you've earned yourself an excellent job, Kim." He smiled evilly and I knew the next words out of his mouth were going to make me cringe. "You're going undercover. We all are… in a strip club."


	4. Chapter 4

I smirked as I looked over at the gorgeous blonde that was shooting daggers through her glares. I looked over at my longtime friend, Jerry, and watched him happy dance, mumbling "we're going to a strip club" over and over again between english and spanish.

"Shut up, Jerry!" Kim yelled without breaking her glare at me. "I don't think this is a good idea, Jack." She growled my name as if it was hard to say. I couldn't help staring at her. She was insanely beautiful. She had only been caught on camera once in the background of a family's picture, a simple blur of blonde hair and white skin hardly anything to make out of it. She had no family to get information from, leaving not even an elementary school picture. I looked her up and down, a glance she noticed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You should get changed." I said and watched as she stomped over to her bag and began looking through it.

"Into what exactly?" She mumbled. I went to answer when Jerry cut me off a little too excitedly.

"Booty shorts and a bra!" He looked over at me and sent me a thumbs up mouthed 'great idea'. I rolled my eyes and watched Kim and she glided her way back into the bathroom. After a few minutes, Kim finally stumbled out of the bathroom. My jaw dropped. She wore black shorts that cupped her behind perfectly and a red bra covered in lace that ended inches above her belly button. She stood confidently clearly seeking opinions. I couldn't create sentences in my head and with nothing to add, Jerry fell silent as well. With this feedback, Kim pulled a long sleeve t-shirt over her head. I pulled my eyes away finally.

Kim spoke first, "So what now?" As if on cue, my stomach began to growl.

"Let's find a break place near the strip club so you can go in and get hired." She rolled here eyes in responds but strutted her way over to the nightstand and took out her purse. I put my arm out to stop her. "You're not gonna need that." She shot me a glare but shoveled the bag back deep in the drawer. I grabbed a pair of khaki shorts and a t-shirt. I went into the bathroom to change. The room was silent when I came out. Kim faced the wall as Jerry changed. "All right, lets head out." I told them and grabbed my wallet and keys. I got into the car and looked over at Kim, watching her push her hair back. I started the car and headed off. We passed the strip club and two stores down was a little cafe. I pulled in and parked along the street. I pointed towards the diner and told Jerry to get us a table and I ushered Kim towards the club. She walked along side me and pulled at the edge of her t-shirt that already hung further past her hips.

We walked into the club and noticed a man with a headset and clipboard rushing around behind the bar. I kept my eyes away from the girls, feeling kinda guilty and sad for them being here this early in the day. I coughed to get his attention and he looked up and groaned loudly.

"Charlie! You have customers!" He yelled as he scribbled on his clipboard.

"I'm here for a job." I watched him put a hand to his chin and lean over the bar to look Kim up and down. I felt an odd sense of protectiveness as he objectified her body.

"Eh" He said aloud clearly.

"Eh?" I said quickly in response cocking my head forward. I think I was more offended then Kim was. She was unfazed as I looked down at her. I watched as she wrapped a finger around the bottom of her shirt. She quickly pulled the shirt up and she stuck her bottom lip in between her teeth. My legs trembled but I held myself steadily.

"Okay." The manager said and walked out from behind the bar as Kim pulled her shirt back down. "Be here at 10 with more makeup and hair that doesn't look like you just got out of bed!" he yelled as he stormed off. I went to turn away and so did Kim before he came out from around the stage. "And high heels!" He yelled waving goodbye.

I sat down in the booth and Kim sat down next to me. Suddenly a ringing went off. Jerry and I made eye contact as he whipped out his phone and looked at the screen.

"It's Grace." He said as he answered it and held the screen to his ear. "Hey, Baby girl! No, honey, I'm just on a boys trip to Miami… Yeah I think Jack needed it… No honey I'd never cheat on you." I laughed and turned towards Kim,

"It's his fiancee." I told her and she nodded and gave me a surprised look. Jerry hung up the phone while making kiss noises into it. I laughed and heard a slight giggle escape Kim's cold motionless exterior. I smiled widely at my friend in love as he put the phone down. "Is she alright?" I asked.

"Yep! Just a little worried but thats understandable." I nodded along and began looking at the menu. I decided on scrambled eggs and home fries and told the waitress while I swirled my spoon in my coffee.

"So what does Grace do?" Kim asked, twirling her fingers around while looking at Jerry.

"She's a photographer." He answered. "She used to work as a forensic photographer but couldn't be happy surrounded but that much death. She works for a magazine now." Kim nodded as the waitress began putting all the food on the table. I cut my food and watched Kim cut hers into small pieces but kept her eyes up looking around the restaurant. She was so superstitious. I always wondered how she got herself in this position, how she became what she is. I began shoveling the food into my mouth and swallowing quickly. I burped loudly and banged on my chest. Kim rolled her eyes and set her silverware down. We made slightly awkward small talk as we all ate. I paid for the bill and left a tip. I nudged Kim's side for her to get up and we all headed towards the car. I checked my watch.

"It's two o'clock. How about we go look over some files and try to figure out the other locations?" I announced as we piled into the car. Everyone agreed.

Jerry and I walked serval feet behind Kim, watching her stumble in tall high heels and a big jacket. She walked into the club and we waited a few minutes before paying our way in. Jerry and I looked at each other and headed in opposite directions. I ordered a drink at the bar and he chose a nice seat in the corner by the stage. I looked around for any odd people but no one stood out.

I wore a more casual outfit, shorts and a t-shirt. I let Jerry play the business man as he chose a nice suit and tie. I sipped at my beer and sat down in one of the velvet chairs. I tried to focus on the men around but knowing that might show off as odd, I took some glances at the girls. Some girls were prepped and polished while the others seem cheesy. Jerry was looking around but I noticed him looking primarily at the dancer, a long haired brunette, his type. I looked around for Kim and got a little when I didn't see her, wondering if she found a way to ditch us. After a song went by and a new one came and a new dancer came out on the main stage. This blonde fiery bombshell wore the familiar jacket, I let her borrow as hers didn't go past her hips. I smirked and I watched her look around before we made eye contact. Her hair was pinned up and her face had a beautiful glow that was more precious than the other girls around the club. I couldn't keep my eyes off Kim as she strutted around the pole and began unzipping the jacket as she swayed her hips to the music. The jacket finally came off and a small group of men that formed at the bottom of the stage woo'd and clenched my fist. Suddenly, a dark thigh went over my legs and a figure sat down on my lap. I looked up at the hot dark female as she smiled down at me. She wore a bright yellow bikini type outfit that complimented her color.

"Hi, Honey, want some attention?" I went to respond but I couldn't help but look over her shoulder to take a peek at Kim. She eased up and began to stand. "Oh, after this dance I'll send her right over." She whispered in my ear, giving me chills. I went to go and protest but she had already disappeared. Another brunette walked over to me and asked if I want a refill.

I went to refused when the situation of Kim having to give me a lap dance and agreed. "Can I have a whisky actually? I need it." She smiled and walked behind the bar.

My eyes peeled back to Kim as she strutted off stage. I tried to pull my eyes away from her long tan legs and finally succeeded when she disappeared behind stage. I looked around more before I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. Cold arms wrapped around my neck as a blonde pushed herself painfully on my lap. I growled as I came eye to eye with the blonde.

"I thought I was doing this so that I could see the guys in the room, not give you a lap dance." She growled into my ear and I shivered. She began to rock her hips against me and raised her body up so that she could look around the room. My eyes were in straight sight of her breast. I couldn't look away. It was the only thing I could see, even if I tried to turn my head her breast would still be in sight maybe even closer. "I don't see anyone strange." She came down to whisper in my ear. "Maybe he's not here."

I couldn't think clearly. I was trying desperately to hold back the blood rushing quickly to may crotch. I bit my lip and tried to think of anything, pickles, pizza, even Jerry but nothing was stopping me from getting hard. I looked up at Kim and simultaneously, she looked down at me too. I knew she could feel but she couldn't stop rocking her hips against it, it'd give her away. Right when the song ended she lifted herself off my lap and began walking around. I regained my control over myself and watched her walk around from guy to guy. I was angered but I controlled myself. She sat down on a guys lap and whipped her head around towards me, giving me a staring look, not like the death stare she usually did but a concerned dare. I looked around and saw a man sitting a few seats down from Jerry. He was scruffy and had bags under his eyes but what scared me most was that he was staring right at the stealthy blonde in some type of awe. I stood up, respectably denying a beautiful tall fake blonde and grabbing a drink from the bar. I smoothly made my way towards Jerry with unique patterns around women and chairs. I sat on the opposite side of the man and watched him put out his hand to call Kim over. I took a deep breathe and watched her hold her structure and began sitting and grinding on his lap but not facing him. I watched him whisper in her ear and her eyes connected with mine immediately before she turned towards the man and avoided all my eye contact. I tried to hear but the loud music and gestures from Jerry on the opposite side was distracting. Kim stood up, hand in hand with the man, and turned and gave me a quick look that could've been an accidental glance but I knew was something more. She lead him into the private room and I stood up quickly. I didn't want to think about what he was doing to her behind the door but I knew she won't let him touch her and if he didn't come out with a bruise, then it wasn't him. I nudged Jerry and we leaned up against the wall.

"That must be him." Jerry whispered. I nodded and kept my eyes on the handle. It opened quickly and the beautiful blonde came out quickly. She grabbed my arm roughly.

"We should go." She whispered roughly. I nodded and made sure Jerry grabbed my jacket. He handed it to me and I wrapped it around Kim's shoulders' as we came outside and Kim began to shiver. She didn't say a word until we got in the car. "He knew me. How'd he knew me?" She seemed to whisper to herself. She looked up at me and shivered from my glaze. "I put the tracker you gave me on him. He's definitely the guy." I nodded and started the car.

"Good job." I said sternly.

"How do you know?" Jerry asked eagerly. I glared at him through the mirror but he didn't seem to notice. Kim took a big breathe and coughed slightly.

"He called me Kim when we went to the back room, then tried to slip his hands under my shorts to grab my ass." I held back a growl. The car was silent as we made it back to the motel.


	5. Chapter 5

I quickly changed while Kim ran straight for the shower. She was in there for a long time. Jerry was already asleep by the time she came out. I was in bed, in some boxers and gym shorts. I felt myself flex as she looked over at me. She looked away quickly and crawled in next to me. She wore cute white shorts and a tank top. She snuggled into the bed but continued to shiver. I thought I'd ask if anything was okay but I didn't want to frighten her. I stood up quickly, pulled on a sweatshirt and tossed a different one onto Kim, who turned to look at me. She looked at me confused and I smiled. I slipped on my flip flops.

"Come on." I whispered as I opened the door. She stood up, pulled the sweatshirt over her head, put on her flip flops and followed me. I took her hand in mine and lead her to a small path that I noticed when we pulled up. We watched the waves crash onto the shore and I pulled her down to sit down in the sand next to me. She sat down and I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her in close to me. "Are you okay?" I asked. She looked up at me slowly as I played with the zipper of my sweatshirt. She looked beautiful in my sweatshirt, clearly enjoying the extreme size compared to her small body. She looked down at our hands which somehow came together in between our body. She pulled her hand away but slightly fell into me. I smiled softly and held her tightly against me. "I'm gonna lock him away… forever. He'll never see the light of day. I won't stop till he's gone." She looked up at me then back at the water. She breathed so softly and calmly but her body felt rough and scared.

She spoke softly. "I almost killed him." I gasped slightly. "But I didn't because of you. I thought of you and I didn't think of me first." I got where she was going. For years she's cared for herself and went by her own morals but now she thought of me and my ideals. "I'm not saying I care for you. I just didn't want to disappoint you." A few seconds went by before she spoke quickly. "I had my hands around his neck but I let go. He touched me where no ones touched." I looked down at her quickly.

"You're a virgin?" She glared at me and leaned away rolling her eyes.

"Thats what you got out of the story." She rolled her eyes again and looked around.

"It doesn't surprise me that you wanted to kill him. You trained yourself to kill the unfit to live, I understand that. I don't know why you stopped, thats your thoughts and behavior, but what confuses me is that no guy has wanted you." She laughed.

"I'm not a virgin." She stated still laughing. "I just haven't been with anyone since my teen years. I just mean that he thought it was okay to touch me when I specifically said no touching." I took a deep breathe as anger burned in my throat. She kept going, angering me more. "I can still feel his greasy hands against me. He grabbed me so harshly I thought I'd be bruised."

"Stop, please Stop!" I interrupted her. She bite her lip and looked at me oddly. "I'm sorry." I apologized as I whipped my face. I took a few deep breathes and pushed my anger back and felt it turn to lust or possibly love. I couldn't decide which I was too focused on Kim as she shivered in fear. "Do you trust me?" I asked pulling her back into me. She looked up at me and nodded slightly and slowly. I wrapped my arms around her and she gasped slightly.

"What are you doing?" She asked quietly but comfortably. I picked her up a placed her on my lap but didn't break eye contact. She bit down on her lip and I groaned. Her hand landed on my bare chest above my sweatshirt.

"I don't want you to remember his touch." I growled. "Only mine." I hugged her waist and groaned as Kim wrapped her legs around my waist. I stared at her lips as her bottom lip was pulled in-between her teeth. I didn't kiss her, I didn't want to cross that line but I could feel her breathe on my lips. She looked just as into it as I did as she stared deeply into my eyes. Her hand rubbed slowly against my chest as the other hand pulled down the zipper, exposing my chest to the cool air. She pressed her forehead to mine as I slowing ran my hands up and down her back.

Suddenly, she slid off my lap and looked off into the ocean. I felt the exit of warmth and looked down sadly, missing her touch. I zipped up my sweatshirt and looked over at her.

"I'm sorry." I began to apologize when she turned to me and shook her head, her hair falling all over her face.

"You keep your space and I'll stay in mine." She said and stood up and walked to the room. I followed after her and swiped into the room. She ran in without looking at me. She got into the bed and pulled the blankets around her. I sat down next to her and looked over towards her. I didn't know what happened or what came over me. I just wanted to make her feel better, feel comfortable. I took a deep breath and laid down and fell asleep.

I woke up andnobiced the room was empty. I heard the shower running and noticed Jerry's clothes on the counter. Where was Kim? I began to panic and look outside. I walked outside and saw the familiar blonde in the familiar sweatshirt sitting by the water. I walked over and sat down quietly.

"Why are you out here?" I asked.

"I wanted to see the sunrise." I smiled down at her as she stared off into the horizon, the sun already high in the air. We just sat there, her staring at the ocean and the sky while I stared at her. "I'm sorry." She whispered after a few minutes of silence. I shook my head and turned towards her.

"Don't be. I respect you and understand you…" I kept ranting until she put a finger to my mouth and giggled.

"Stop talking." She whispered and smiled. She turned towards the ocean and leaned her head on my shoulder. I smiled at her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder lightly. She readjusted herself and looked up at me. "I think it's really nice that you tried to make me feel better." I smiled and she continued. "I just obviously don't share the same feelings." I coughed awkwardly and leaned back on both of my hands.

"What do you mean? Feelings? I don't have feelings for you. You've killed like three times the amount of people I have." I rambled looking away and trying to compose my structure.

"You've killed THAT MANY people." She replied sarcastically emphasizing her words. I rolled my eyes as she laughed. There was no way to know how many how many kills she had under her belt. I had only have a few but my point was made.

I ignored her statement, "I mean I don't blame you for finding me good looking. I'm obviously attractive and have good humor." I continued talking about myself and feeling very confident. "and these rock hard abs." I added, unzipping my sweatshirt.

"Would you shut up?!" She yelled laughing slightly while standing up. "Come on, we should check out the tracker and I think I have an idea on the man's name." I stood up but didn't zip up my sweatshirt and smirked as I caught her taking peeks.

"Wanna touch them?" Her eyes pulled up to mine and rolled them. I watched as she strutted right up to door of our motel. "Nice sweatshirt" I commented as I opened the door. She looked up and glared at me. Her hands wrapped around the bottom of the sweatshirt and she whipped it off over her head and threw it in my direction. "I liked it on you." I said sadly as I threw it back. She rolled her eyes and dropped it off on her bag.


	6. Chapter 6

He was charming, there was no questioning that. The way he touched me and held me, it was protective and loyal and made me feel like the only person on Earth. I couldn't; I shouldn't. The worse thing for me to do was distract myself. I had two plans and falling for an FBI agent who took it upon himself to never let me leave his side was not one of them. I needed to figure out a plan. I needed to find a way to get away from them. I could've left last night but I wasn't ready, I didn't have a destination. My private inbox email was overloading with emails from possible costumers, plenty with sad stories that I wanted to pursue but I had no way to research my victims. Overtime I opened up my laptop, Jerry or Jack was looking over my shoulder wondering if I had a new idea. I wanted to find these people and help Jack but right now I'm started to think that the end of this would mean the end of me and I'd rather leave on my terms.

I walked into the room with a strut in my walk. I enjoyed teasing with Jack but when he got so personal and close last night I felt all too familiar lust filled touches. I had been with guys in the past, even flirting with a guy I was almost hired to kill. I enjoyed being with guys but I had never had someone touch me like Jack had. He held my body perfectly and touched all the right places without touching thee places.

I decided I should get dress. I showered and got ready and sat on the bed. Jack had jumped in the shower right after me. He came out, rubbing a towel through his hair in gym shorts and no shirt. I ignored it, keeping my eyes cleanly away from his tan hard chest. I was in a baggy tank top and jean shorts but the way he looked me up and down, it was as if he had x-ray vision. I whipped open Jerry's lap top as the tracker was already opened. It was on an apartment complex and I assumed it was a meet up place, which meant they already had victims planned or that was were he lived. The tracker was close but I couldn't get exactly the floor he was on but I could determine the room. It was a corner room and a nice tall building was right across the street.

"So you said you think you know his name?" Jack said, sitting besides me, still shirtless and wet. I could feel cool water drops on my shoulder and I shivered.

"Yeah" I turned towards him and stared directly into his eyes, no need for them to wander, "He told me to call him John which I figured he just went as John cause of John Doe," He nodded along, "but I honestly don't think he's smart enough for that." He seemed to agree. I pointed at the little red tracker on the screen. "We need to go to this apartment building." I said commandingly. I pointed to the apartment building on the other side. "I need to go to the top with my sniper to see him." I said. After a few seconds, he finally spoke.

"I'll go with you." I rolled my eyes and slammed the lap top shut, about to protest. "You and I will camp on the top apartment to see his floor if Jerry can't get it out of the land lord." I rolled my eyes again knowing I wasn't going to win. I leaned over and pulled my bag out of the night stand and Jack put on a shirt, finally.

I felt the sun beat down on my back as I looked through the scope into the bedrooms of the apartment across. The nice motel towel rubbed up against my stomach as I landed on it. I took a few deep breathes as I thought about the aggressive man in his home, probably eating or watching porn. Who was I to judge what an ugly horrible evil rapist did in his home?

"Keep your finger off the trigger." I rolled my eyes and pulled my head away from the beautiful guns and pulling me out of my mean thoughts. "We're not killing anyone."

"I know that; I'm a professional." I took a deep breathe as I looked back through the scope, slowly looking up and down the building. "Just look in your goofy binoculars and let me find this perv." I said as I watched a beautiful brunette pull off her top, right in front of the window as if she wanted someone to see. I pulled back to look over at Jack and saw the angle he was looking at was directly at the brunette. She lived in a classy and clean apartment. Why was she shirtless? I had no clue but all I could profile was that she was a traveller, a very light traveller as one bag was at the door. She was clearly clean, very clean. The whole apartment looked like it wasn't in use and she looked like she was living the best life. "You're the perv." I said nudging him. He pulled away to glare at me.

Jerry had no luck getting the room number of John and I was hoping he'd be stupid enough to come near his window but Jack insisted on being with me and I could barely concentrate. He was so close to me. It was incredibly unnecessary, there was a whole roof. Yes, I picked the best angle into the rooms where the sun didn't reflect into my eyes but there was no reason for his whole body to be pushed up against me.

I stared through the scope and began to think about a way out of this whole situation. I could just walk away but it was hard enough to get out of bed this morning with Jack waking up and I was pulled into this by John, the evil man that decided to get the upper hand and call me Kimberly. I didn't know how he knew my name. I didn't now how Jack knew my name either. I've basically stayed a ghost through the years. From fake id to fake id, I've gone from Ashley to Samantha. I didn't even know where my original birth certificate even was. I played risky as a teen. Right out of high school, after the incident, I began my journey over the United States. I started off non paid until I was almost caught but thankful she was a fellow assassin and showed me to the dark online world. It took a few years to get advice on hiding from the government but she had helped me through the ways of the online world, even taught me to hack. I was eager to know who these people were and, probably to Jack's protest, I wanted to assassinate them. They travelled the country, making odd connections in the case with no way to link.

"Do you want gum?" I glared at Jack, forgetting he was there, ignoring his closeness. I shook my head and went back to looking into the windows of strangers when I saw a man on the fifth floor walked from room to room inside the large apartment. I groaned as I was pulled away from watching to hear Jack popping his gum loudly.

"You're very distracting." I stated, trying to focus on the door. The popping stopped as my finger lingered to the trigger as a familiar place walked over and plopped himself on his couch.

"Don't" Thats all he had to say to make me groan. I needed one-second, one shot, one breath, and he was gone. "So fifth floor, in the corner" Jack stated standing up. He pulled on my arm and forced my eyes away from the scope. "Pack it away and lets go." I took his binoculars and put my gun away, all nice in each of its spots in my case.

"So how do we find his teammates?" I asked.

"I thought you'd know!" Jerry insisted. I threw one of the extra pillows at him.

"I don't know everything!" I groaned as I turned towards Jack. We were back in the room. The car ride back was quiet, everyone seemed to be thinking but no one came up with something. "We can watch him but I'm assuming they're gonna do something before we ever find another player." I groaned and fell back onto the bed. I felt a figure lie down next to me and I quickly brought myself back up. Jack had flopped down next to me and I just looked down at him.

"I think you need your mind off everything." Jack stated. I rolled my eyes and fell back onto the bed aside him. "Yeah, just relax." I shut my eyes and felt two hands rub my temples and comb through my hair. I looked up at him and growled through my teeth.

"Stop or I'll bite off your finger." He stopped immediately.

"Maybe we should go out, walk around?" Jerry suggested. I looked to Jack and he agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

I thought going out and walking around was looking into shops and getting something to eat. Turns out what Jerry actually meant was going to the beach. I wasn't a huge fan of the beach, all the sand and people around me and the open space but Jack was right, I needed to relax. I pushed my feet into the sand laid back on the white rental chair. I needed a break from thinking, thinking about Jack and John and the possible murderers going around. I took a few deep breathes feeling the hot air consume my lungs. Suddenly a shadow cast over me, without opening my eyes I groaned.

"Can I help you?" I said. I opened my eyes and looked up at the half naked brunette. I bite down on my lip hard. I felt water droplets hit right below my eyes as the brunette shook out his hair. I groaned as I whipped my face. He sat down next to me and I sat up, looking around. My eyes hit another brunette running down the beach, all wet and handsome. His abs were defined and his hair blew in the wind as he ran. I bite my lip again.

"Seriously? He's probably a college sophomore." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh so you can gawk at a woman through her window and I can't take a peek at a sexy, ruggedly handsome, attractive, strong" I was cut off.

"I wasn't gawking!" He protested, not wanting to hear me go on I'm assuming. I looked over at him and laughed.

"Anyway all the people here are college students; its spring break." I stated looking around at the huddles of college students, clearly drunker than ever. I never truly got to experience it but I certainly would have loved getting drunk and letting myself go more often. It was as if he'd read my mind and handed me a drink. I took a big gulp of the fruity drink and smiled widely. I kept looking around at all the tall tan and buff guys around the beach. I lowered my sunglasses as I caught eyes with a long haired blonde that resembled a surfer. "And I love the view." I mumbled. Jack coughed loudly and distracting. "Knock it off" I said as the blonde smiled at me and began coming over. I fixed my posture and tried to look relaxed as he came over. I pushed my sunglasses onto the top of my head and smiled up at him as he stood in front of the sun.

"Hey, I'm Brett. Would you like to get a drink with me?" I smiled widely, beginning to stand up when I was rudely interrupted by and eager rotten voice.

"She has one." I looked over and glared at Jack. I picked up my drink and chugged it quickly.

"And now I need a new one." I exclaimed as I smirked at him. I stood up and took Brett's hand in mine. "I'm Kim." I don't know why I told him my real name, I guess I was feeling risky being out in the open. Brett looked down at me and smiled. "So, how old are you?" I asked as we walked up to the bar.

"Oh, I'm 28. I know it seems odd being in Miami during spring break but I needed sometime off." I smiled at him. He was the type of people I felt horrible for. He could be a victim of a huge bombing in a few days, all because he came to a thoughtfully safe place. "So what do you do?" He asked. I looked around and hesitated.

"I'm actually just exploring right now." He nodded, accepting my lie and proceeded to order himself and I a drink. I took small sips of it as I sat towards the buff blonde. He pushed his hair out of his face as he took a big gulp of his drink. I watched him carefully and took a few looks around every now and then due to habit. I couldn't help but profile Brett either. He came from a group of men and women and he smiled so warmly; he had to have been hurt badly from one of the woman in his group. He was so easy to leave them, it took me one smile.

"So who were those guys you were with?" I could hear the jealousy in his voice.

"Just some friends" I told him and he seemed to relax. We continued to talk. It was nice talking to someone and getting to know them. I didn't enjoy lying to him but I don't think he'd react so nicely knowing my real past.

"A beer please" I knew that husky voice and it wasn't Brett's. I rolled my eyes as Jack stood in between Brett and I as we faced each other. "So what are we talking about?" He asked staring directly at me.

"Kim, was just telling me about her interest in my law enforcement background." Jack smirked at me and turned to the talking blonde. "I worked on swat for a couple of years." Brett said it impressive as he tried to show off to the tall handsome brunette. "How do you know Kim?" I gulped and turned towards the brunette who answered right away.

"Oh I've known Kim forever!" He wrapped his strong arm around me tightly. "We even dated." Jack laughed fake as he looked down at me. "Remember that Kim? Did she tell you about our adventure to Hawaii?" Brett shook his head awkwardly. "We were constantly having sex-" He emphasized constantly and I quickly cut him off.

"Jack!" I yelled at him and looked over at Brett. "I'm so sorry. He's brutally honest and embarrassing and that's why were not together." I said pushing Jack off me. Brett smiled at me, locking eyes.

"Actually she's been kinda skanky since the break up. That's why we let her come on out boys trip to Miami." Jack said harshly.

"We'll if she's in the way of your boy's trip, she can just come with me." I smiled widely as Brett smirked and reached out to grab my hand. I let him but was brutally slapped away and was gripped by a tighter hand.

"No, I think she should just come back with me!" Jack said harshly pulling me away from the bar. I groaned as I protested and tried to pull him hand away. Suddenly we were pushed apart and I was staring at the back of a tan blonde.

"She told you to stop!" Brett yelled at Jack. I peeked over Brett's shoulder to see Jack clench his fist. His jaw was incredibly defined. I looked up at Brett and bite my lip. He was so protective and willing to stand up to Jack. After a few seconds, Brett turned around and looked me up and down. "Would you like to come back with me?" I thought for a few seconds and felt the two fruity drinks hit me surprisingly fast. I nodded and followed Brett willingly. I felt the drinks run over me so fast and I began to fall into Brett's arms. My vision began to fade until I felt strong arms lift me up. I heard voices shouting and yelling but my mind couldn't make out words. My hand shook and I couldn't feel my legs. I couldn't feel anything, everything was dark and slowly the shouts turned into mumbles and turned into darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up and looked around. The familiar motel walls and odd paintings surrounded me.

"Jack! Jack! She's awake!" I heard as I began to sit up. I heard loud footsteps as they came around the bed. I felt myself be pushed back down slightly and slowly as I grabbed my head. I could hear my head pounding. I couldn't remember much. I remember Brett and Jack at the bar. I remember leaving with Brett. I couldn't add up how I got back here. My stomach felt horrible and my throat hurt. I could taste and smell the vomit on my breathe, I had thrown up. What happened? I felt a cool hand run through my hair and hold the back of my head.

"Kim" It was a whisper as I tried to open my eyes wider and I saw Jack, the handsome brunette looking down at me with so much worry in his eyes. "Hey" He smiled as I smiled at him. I felt a rush of energy go over my body and I suddenly felt better.

"Hey" I replied, smiling. He pulled me into a hug and I embraced him tightly. His arms clenched around me and I felt an odd sensation of safety. "What happened?" I asked. Jack pulled back right away shocked.

"You were drugged, Kim?" He said as if it was a question. I gave him a weird look. "You started wobbling and your legs shook and then you threw yourself at that Brett guy and I grabbed you to hold you back." I looked down at my hand and clenched and unclenched them. Jack continued. "You told me you were drugged." I bite my lip hard before responding.

"I would've noticed his drug me though." I told him as I looked up at him. Both our eyes widened as we locked eyes. "You don't think its _them?"_ I asked. He nodded quickly. "But I still would've noticed!" I argued. He looked down and we were quiet for a while.

"Not if it was the bartender!" Jerry came running into the room from around the corner. We both looked over at him in shock and surprise. "The bartender! He drugged you!"

"I didn't pay much attention to the bartender." I admitted. I was just enjoying talking to someone else.

"I did." I looked over at the brunette confused. He turned to me and smirked. "It was a woman." I rolled my eyes. "She was a sexy asian with long black hair." I rolled my eyes again. "Let's go back to the bar!" He eagerly got up and grabbed his keys. I flicked my legs over the bed and spun my torso around to stretch. I stood up slowly and grabbed my phone off the night stand and noticed that there was zero notifications. That was odd. I usually had plenty of notifications from my online network and the few people that had my number usually messaged me daily, more specifically past lovers. I looked up and came eye to eye with Jerry who was staring at me and quickly looked away when we made eye contact. I followed him out the door and unlocked my phone. I noticed I had zero red bubbles showing notifications. I opened my messages and saw plenty of new messages all opened. I got in the passenger seat and looked over at Jack, anger running through my veins.

"You looked through my phone." I said calmly. Jack turned to me and stared at me without saying a word. I began to get frustrated try to hold onto my sanity. "Well, say something." I grind my teeth together as he looked away and started the car. "You have no right to go through my personal phone." He began to drive off and Jerry stayed quiet in the back seat. I felt the awkwardness increase. We drove five minutes and pulled into the bar, still a silent car. I got out and quickly stomped around the car. "Answer, Jack. Why did you look through my phone?" I asked harshly grabbing his wrist. He wrapped his hand away.

"Theres no reason to talk about it." He seemed just as angry as I was but he held himself calmly. He walked into the bar and I stormed after him. He sat down and began talking to the bartender. I went to confront him when Jerry stepped in front of me and simply shook his head. I understood and took two deep breathes to calm myself. I walked over and began to listen in on Jack's conversation with the asian bartender. "Do you recognize this blonde?" I sat down and glared at Jack as he referred to me as 'this blonde'. I watched the woman take a deep breathe as she stopped cleaning the counter.

"It wasn't me. You have to believe me. I was given this note and twenty dollars." She put her hands in her pockets and finally pulled out a napkin with some writing. "I didn't get the message." I looked over Jack's shoulder as he read it then shoved it in his pocket.

"Any description?" Jack asked.

"Brown hair, blue eyes, Australian accent, I think. Very fit." I nodded and looked around at the surrounding as he wrote down what she said.

"Handsome?" Jerry asked. I chuckled and gave him a weird look. She also turned to Jerry and gave him a weird look.

"Um if a woman could be handsome then yes?" I stood up and bite my lip.

"It's a woman?" Jack asked and she nodded. "Thank you" He began to head back to the car. I ran after him.

"I'm going to ignore that you totally stalked my phone and ask what you're thinking." I said as I got in the car and turned to Jack.

"I'm thinking you know more than you're leading on." I shrugged. I was helping him and he began to press me. "We have to be open with each other for this to work." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"I have a lot of secrets. You want me to tell you everything?" I asked sarcastically as I laughed. Jack looked over at me and glared and began to head back towards the motel.

"I think if it has to do with tracking down the bomber, Jerry and I should know." Jack said. I knew that wasn't why he was mad at me but he had a fair reason. I had contacted a fellow hacker of the dark net to see if there was a bomber that could do the advance wiring. I had sent them a picture of the confidential files but only the remake of the inside of the bomb.

"Okay I sent a message to my hacker friend who's trying to find the bomber that could this and he found a name but theres nothing behind the name. It's obviously a fake name used and he's trying hack into the bombers network but keeps getting back hacked." I admitted. We got back into our motel room and I decide to take a break and lay down to think. Jack still seemed angry and I think it might have been due to my lovers texts or maybe he felt horrible about noticing my contacts on the dark net about wanting someone to be killed. I often got messages about assignments to injure husbands and parents. I never responded, I wasn't that type of assassin but I can understand why someone like Jack couldn't grasp onto the idea of assassinating a family member.


End file.
